What it's like
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Being us is it's ups and downs...
1. Red Ranger

What it's like 1

Author Note: Hey! Okay, this is a new kind of story. It is all told in the point of view from the Rangers. Enjoy!

**Red Ranger **

Being the Red Ranger,

Believe me, it's real tough,

And I can't ever give up,

Even when the going gets rough.

Everybody looks up to you,

And you're always supposed to be the best.

With all the responsilbity with it,

You never get to rest.

Sure, this job attracts girls,

And all them are cute.

But if all these excitement was on TV,

I would turn it on mute.

You lead the Power Ranger: Samurai,

And make every choice.

Whether it's battling head or turning into the Mega Zord,

Getting hot or staying moist.

I try not to be bossy,

And give them all respect.

But when they deny me,

I've always got a comeback set.

It can get lonely,

Always having to train.

With or without weapons,

Sunshine or rain.

I have an amazing team,

And sometimes I can see,

That when it comes to problems,

They're better than me.

Being the Red Ranger,

Believe me, it's tough.

But when it comes to fighting for others,

I'll never get enough.


	2. Pink Ranger

What it's like 2

**Pink Ranger **

I can't say it's easy being The Pink Ranger,

You have to be the big sister.

Whether it's cooking or cleaning,

Soothing or nursing blisters.

Everybody looks upon you,

Excepecting you to be nice.

What some people don't see,

Is I'm more than just sugar: Spice.

Everybody ducks behind me,

And I take the hit.

I really don't mind,

But it can be the pits.

I train and strain my body,

Trying to impress.

Jayden may be Red Ranger,

But I strive to be the best.

People say that I'm kind and sweet,

But that my I can't cook.

Maybe they are right,

Now that I look…

They know that I'm sensitive,

So they try to spare my heart.

But under all this feeling,

I've strong like steel, not bark.

I protect little Emily from the cruel world,

And train Mike and Antonio to be tough.

I hang with Jayden and Kevin,

Hoping my all is enough.

I can't say it's easy being the Pink Ranger.

You have to be the big sister.

But I don't really mind,

If I impress a certain mister…


	3. Green Ranger

What it's like 3

**Green Ranger **

Who says this job is easy?

Being the Green Ranger's hard.

Instead of all this training,

I wish I could play games in the yard.

It's never easy being called the weakest,

Even though I'm a rebel.

That doesn't mean I don't get sad,

My heart is no pebble.

Sometimes people don't think I care,

About what we all do.

But I care more than anything,

To protect people from Nilock like Dreadhead or Octoroo.

I try to train my hardest,

Though I'll never be best.

That doesn't mean though,

I won't work at it like the rest.

My temper is short,

And my attitude is laid back.

I try not to show it, though,

When I'm in an attack.

It took me longest to get over,

Never seeing the ones I love.

But now I can be comfortable with them,

And try not to be smug.

Things are usually wrong with me in Ji, Kevin, and Jayden's eyes,

And Mia and Antonio sometimes don't think I try.

But Emily will always be on my side,

So I really don't mind.

Who's says this job's easy?

Being Green Ranger's hard.

But under my tough shell,

I do have a heart.

Author Note: In **Pink Ranger**, yes, I was referring to Kevin. :D


	4. Gold Ranger

What it's like 4

**Gold Ranger **

It can be tough being who I am,

Though mostly it's fun.

I certainly got in shape,

Always having to run.

Being the Gold Ranger,

I have to earn my rep.

Battling that evil monster, though,

Made my standerds met.

I'm the cook of the group,

And poor Mia tries.

But her creations don't look real,

They don't even attract flies.

I am also a Mexican,

The techy, too.

Got a wiring issue?

You'll faintly remember by the time I'm through.

True, I am very clumsy,

And I make puns about my name.

But hey, I had to have a role somewhere

In this monster-fighting gang.

Doing what I love is no game,

And I always train.

I don't give up in battle,

Despite all my pain.

I try not to brag,

Even when I am the hero.

I just never want to be considered,

Like I'm the newbee number zero.

I wish sometimes, really,

I could be more serious and tough.

But I can't be like Kevin or Mike,

My all just isn't enough.

I can make people laugh,

And lessen a sad goodbye.

Even though when the girls or guys get annoyed by me,

It's me wanting to cry.

It's tough being me,

But mostly it's fun.

And maybe one day I'll let a new me,

Shine out like the sun.


	5. Blue Ranger

What it's like 5

**Blue Ranger **

Being the Blue Ranger is no fun or games,

And I must always be swift.

When the ugly face of ugly rears it's ugly head,

I must always be quick.

I am the strict and formal one of the group,

The most trained, too.

Mike hasn't come anywhere near my skill,

At least, I presume.

I try to be the best I can,

And try not to be boring.

Sadly when I lecture,

People end up snoring.

My element is water,

And my expression is steel.

And when I try to make a joke,

I don't get much appeal.

I never see my family,

And sometimes I can't ignore the hurt.

But I cover it with straight face,

And act fine for all it's worth.

She can see through my mask,

The pain I sometimes get inside.

She gives me the caring I need,

And make life a smoother ride.

Emily is the little sister, Mia is my and our passion,

Jayden is the leader, Mike is rebel, Antonio's the techy, so who am I?

The formal, sometimes boring, insecure one,

Who sometimes just needs a shoulder for me to cry.

Don't think I am suffering,

Because I'm not.

But just at lose times,

The stress just seems like a lot.

Being the Blue Ranger is no fun and games,

And I must be swift.

But with a certain girl I'll be alright,

If you catch my, er, drift.


	6. Yellow Ranger

What it's like 6

Being the Yellow Ranger is always interesting,

Believe me, it's never a bore.

And sometimes when I battle,

I get the craving for more.

I am the weak ling,

The youngest little girl.

They try to cut my slack,

But I fight like a whirl.

I know I take the place,

Of my sick sister.

But I am doing the my best,

To impress every mister.

I look up to my team,

And they are never mean.

Somehow got mixed up,

With love, me inbetween.

Mia is a sensitive big sister and Kevin is my bro,

Mike and Antonio are dorky little siblings.

Ji is like a parent,

And Jayden…the feeling I get with him are soothingly chilling.

They all help me out,

And pick me up.

I am the heart and little sister,

And when I get mad, the Earth kind of corrupts.

Mike likes me a lot,

And Jayden does, too.

I think they all do, really,

Except for the boy in blue.

I am confused on who I love,

But if I had to chose right away,

Thinking of my heart,

I would probably chose the boy who's name starts with J.

Being the Yellow Ranger is interesting,

Believe me, it's never a bore.

And hopefully one day,

I can marry the boy I adore.


	7. Silver Ranger

What it's like 7

**Silver Ranger **

It's no vacation being Silver Ranger,

I'm what others expect me to be.

Sometimes they can't see,

What I'm like in me.

Saban doesn't show me,

I'm not on the screen.

Guess you never noticed

That troubled looking teen.

I used to Jayden's childhood friend,

And now we're super close.

Now we both put more,

In our friendship dose.

Master X kept me mad,

Over a fight from many years.

Boy, at the night,

Did anger bring me tears.

I wanted to destroy Jay,

He could if died.

If it wasn't for Emily,

I'd be one to even more depise.

The Samurai are really cool,

And I train really hard.

I prefer the dojo,

They prefer the yard.

Considering that big mess-up,

Between Jayden and I.

I'm always making it up,

Or, at least, I try.

I feel like I'm a little boxed in,

Being what they want.

I'm really more a teaser and pranker,

All on the faunt.

It can be hard sometimes, yes,

To not show them by true 'tude.

But until I think they forgive me totally,

I'll keep in this mood.

It's not vacation being Silver Ranger,

I must be what they me to be.

But maybe when I find a place here,

I'll let my true self free.


	8. Mentor

What it's like 8

Author Note: I _was _going to end with Wesley, but here's something I really wanted to do. So enjoy the least chapter, my friends! :D

**Mentor **

Being a Mentor for Samurai,

It means setting aside your needs.

You must help them in every way,

Shoving away your own greed.

My Samurai students are very good,

Always working at their best.

Even though Mike doesn't do it too hard,

And Jayden never rests.

Their training is always tricky,

Even though they can do it.

They know I expect,

Their standerds to be met.

They are all very different,

Each one with their own style.

Even though all of them would always help each other,

Even if they had to walk a mile.

Jayden is very leaderly,

And Kevin is very strict.

I can tell Mia is always trying,

To impress him and be quick.

Mike's the slightly lazy one,

A rebel, oh yes.

Wesley, I know, is insecure.

And Antonio wants to be the best.

Sweet, innocent Emily,

Was never supposed to be a Ranger.

Even though she replaces her sister,

She accepts the danger.

Though they have issues,

I can see it through.

And they'll defeat Master Xandred,

Someday very soon.

I study up a lot,

And look after them.

Even though I don't do much,

I polish them likes gems.

Being the mentor of the Samurai,

It means putting aside your own needs.

But as far as these students,

I'm as proud as a mentor could be.

Author Note: THE END! :D

Authors Together, Writing Forever! ;D


End file.
